Chapter 925
Chapter 925 is titled "The Blank". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Perona and a group of black cats making sangria with all of Mihawk's wine." -PN Noda Skywalker Short Summary Perona discovers that Gekko Moriah is alive and prepares to leave Kuraigana Island. Meanwhile, Moriah raids one of the Blackbeard Pirates' islands to confront Blackbeard and look for the missing Absalom. However, he discovers that Absalom has been killed and Shiliew has taken his Devil Fruit power, and Blackbeard offers for Moriah to join him, revealing that the Revolutionaries attacked the World Government during the Levely. On Wano Country, after a brief spar with Inuarashi, Shutenmaru heads off, declining to ally with the Kozuki Family. Meanwhile, Jack meets with the other All-Stars of the Beasts Pirates, King and Queen, who reprimand him. Long Summary In Shikkearu Kingdom, Perona reads a newspaper about Moriah and leaves immediately to find him. Mihawk says that it is probably a good time for her to leave as some intersting topic was brought up at the Levely. Meanwhile, in New World on the Pirate Island - Beehive, Gekko Moriah and his zombies are raiding the island and demands for Blackbeard. He is there to find Absalom who landed at the island a few days ago. Avalo Pizarro is notified of Moria's attack by some underlings. Suddenly Absalom shouts to Moria that this island is a paradise and that he forgot to report back to Moria. Moria is relieved that Absalom is safe, and says that he was worried because the Blackbeard Pirates are known to be "Ability Hunters". All of a sudden, he is sliced from behind by someone. It is revealed to be an invisible Shiliew and Moria is surprised that he used Absalom's powers. Suddenly 'Absalom' starts laughing and it is revealed to be actually Catarina Devon who was disguised as Absalom using her Devil Fruit powers. A horrified Moriah asks her what they have done to Absalom and she replies that he is dead and his corpse is still with them and mockingly asks if Moriah wants it back. Suddenly, Blackbeard's voice is heard from a loud speaker as he summons an earthquake. Moriah demands that he show himself to which Blackbeard says that his island is a paradise for pirates. He asks Moriah if he likes parties and asks him to sail under his flag. He then goes on to reveal the news from the morning's newspaper. On the fourth day of the Levely, the Revolutionary Army clashed with Marine Admirals Fujitora and Ryokugyu in order to take back their old ally, Kuma. On the other hand, another news is of Luffy and the rookies exploits in Wano Country and Big Mom's pursuit of them. He says that the bloody fight between the powerful has started for the throne and laughs. In Wano Country - As the second act begins, in the Kuri region's Mt. Atamayama, Shutenmaru and Inuarashi are clashing with Kin'emon, Kiku, Sicilian and some Atamayama thieves are onlooking. Kin'emon asks them both to stop the fighting. In Amigasa Village, Tenguyama thanks Chopper, Miyagi and Tristan for saving and treating Tama's wounds. Tama says that Umami fought Kaido for her sake and that she is more worried about Luffy. Chopper reassures her that Luffy's spirit won't be broken and reveals that Raizo has promised to break Luffy from the prison. Back at Mt. Atamayama, Kiku reprimands Shutenmaru for fighting Inuarashi, who replies that it has been like that since the beginning. He says he had always admired and followed Kozuki Oden and reminds them that his loyality doesn't extend towards the Kozuki Family. Carrot is surprised that he was an even match for Inuarashi. Kin'emon says that he will make Shutenmaru his ally. Shutenmaru wishes him luck and says that no one is happy that the Kozuki Family's samurai have appeared again and that the 20 year blank that they left will never be filled. At Onigashima, Jack is being scolded by someone because the offerings from Kuri have been decreasing lately. It is revealed that the one scolding Jack are none other than the All-Stars and remaining two Disasters of the Beasts Pirates, King the Wildfire and Queen the Plague. King says that they only need one useless guy which is Queen who quickly replies that King is the useless guy. Jack apologises to them both and King asks Queen how long he is gonna take to break the spirits of those imprisoned brats and Queen calls King a torture-loving pervert and tells him to shut up. Quick References Chapter Notes *Perona learns that Moriah is alive and leaves the Shikkearu Kingdom to go find him. *Mihawk notes that an interesting topic was brought up at the Levely. *Gekko Moriah, Catarina Devon, Avalo Pizarro, and Blackbeard (clearly) are seen for the first time after the timeskip. **Moriah confronts the Blackbeard Pirates. **Shiliew is revealed to have taken the Suke Suke no Mi and Absalom is apparently dead. **Catarina Devon ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi. **Teach's bounty is 2,247,600,000. ***This marks the first time that a Yonko's current bounty is shown. ***Teach now has the highest bounty in the series. **Teach invites Moriah to join his crew. *According to Teach, Sabo's group fought Fujitora and Ryokugyu in Mary Geoise on Day 4 of the Levely to rescue Kuma. *The Second Act of the Wano Country Arc begins. *Tama returns to her village and her injuries have been treated. *Raizo is in charge of rescuing Luffy from imprisonment. *Kin'emon attempts to convince Shutenmaru to join him. *Two of the Beasts Pirates' All-Stars are introduced: King the Wildfire and Queen the Plague. Characters Arc Navigation